


For You

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr Fic Request. MingKit with prompt from anon: Kit being spoiled by Ming.My HC(s):Headcanon #1: Kit spoils Ming with materialistic items. Sunglasses, jackets, other clothes, maybe even boxing gear? Kit expresses himself with bought gifts, sometimes also somewhat crafted too.Headcanon #2: Unless it’s a special occasion (birthdays, holidays etc) Ming doesn’t buy many gifts. Well- if Kit really fancies or needs something then yes he will buy anything. However, I think Ming often repays with food/drink AND with small PHYSICAL TOUCHES...that lead to a hell of a whole lot more. Ming is so tactile that it’s a wonder Kit could resist.





	For You

"What's with him?" Forth gestured to Kit. Beam immediately turned his attention to his friend. It's as if the lights were on but no one was home. Beam snapped his fingers. Nothing. Beam clapped. Nothing. "Kit!" Forth yelled his name. Still nothing. 

Ming approached the table with drinks in hand. He sat them down, then one hand found Kit's back. A dreamy-eyed Kit looked up at him. Ming started rubbing his back. "These drinks are okay?" Kit merely nodded and took one. 

"We're invisible," Forth whispered to Beam. "Also, any time you want to rub my back, I'm waiting." Beam smacked his thigh under the table. 

"Ming," Kit murmured just for him to hear. "Can you get my shoulders?" Ming stood up behind Kit and started rubbing his shoulders. 

"Now we know what's up with him. He's getting undivided attention from his boyfriend." Forth remarked. Beam smacked his thigh again. 

Kit groaned. Forth smacked the table. It finally snapped the two of them out of it. Just slightly, for Ming did not stop working on Kit's shoulders. Suddenly, Ming leaned down and whispered in Kit's ear. He packed his things, took Ming in his hand and jetted out of the canteen. 

"Wonder what he gets spoiled with?" Forth asked to no one in particular.

"As if you don't already know," Beam rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "Didn't you see Kit's eyes undress Ming the second he came back to the table?" 

"Yeah, but-" Forth scoffed. "I do that to you every day and what am I getting?" 

"Keep trying, besides it's fun watching you squirm." _All right, game on, Beam. _

* * *

"What is this?" For a moment, Kit felt himself being lulled to sleep by the hand kneading into his back. His mind sprang back into action because what Ming promised hadn't happened yet. "So...when are we going to do the other thing?" 

"Soon," Ming whispered as he leaned down on top of him to press a kiss to his cheek. His fingers glided down Kit's back. It didn't take Kit very long to ask again. 

"How soon is soon?" 

Ming ignored him. He pressed elbows into his back. "What's thi-s for anyway?" Kit stuttered a little bit. 

"It's for being the best boyfriend in the entire world."

Kit laughed. "No, really? What's this for?" 

"I told you," Ming pressed kisses to his back this time. "Turn over!" He demanded. Kit didn't have to be asked twice. He turned to his back, kisses finding his chest. Lips hovered above his pants, taunting him. Kit took in a deep breath, becoming on the verge of losing patience. 

"What are you waiting for?" 

"For you," Ming simply stated. _Could he not see the bulge in his pants? _Kit's question was answered when Ming undid his pants. All of Kit exposed now and Ming still hovered, teasing him. Kit wondered if he were waiting for some signal, then it clicked. _Duh. _He snatched a handful of hair. Ming smirked. He felt Ming's tongue and at that moment, _Kit realized it was he who had the best boyfriend in the entire world. _


End file.
